He followed me home
by hwest
Summary: Harry came back from his fourth year at Hogwarts. But ever since he got back from Kings cross, he felt like he is being followed, but the only thing out of the ordinary are a pair of red glowing eyes that seemed to take an interest in him. Soon, Harry will be sucked inside of a world, that is different from his own two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

He Followed Me Home

by TheBlackSeaReaper

Chapter 1  
He Followed Me Home

A/N: I did not write this story it was writen by TheBlackSeaReaper, i only got their permition to rewrite this story with Harry being a boy.

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything of Harry Potter or Hellsing. We also do not make any money off this story.

Harry Potter must be getting as paranoid as 'Mad-Eye' Moody, he felt like he was being watched by someone since the beginning of summer vacation after his fourth year at Hogwarts. Seriously, with all of the life threatening things that have been happening to him, he is thinking of going to Salem, the American version of Hogwarts. He was so tense that even the Dursleys noticed it and it takes a lot for them to notice anything about him. His cousin, Dudley, had pulled him to the side one day and practically shoved a cigarette pack and a lighter in his hands and told him that smoking would help him to relax and not be so tense. For once in his memory, Dudley was right. Smoking did help him to relax.

So now Harry is going through a pack of cigarettes every three or four days. But sometimes, he would swear that he would see a pair of red glowing eyes in shadows watching him, but the eyes would be gone before he could get a closer look at them. At first, Harry thought that old Tom found a way to spy on him through the shadows, but after a few times of seeing those eyes, he could see that they did not have the snake like look to them. So Harry, after a while, learned to ignore them, even when he is taking a shower, but those were very quick showers.

A few days ago, Harry began talking to those pair of eyes, since none of his friends and his godfathers would tell him any news about the Dark Lord or what any of his doings were.

"So now all that Hermione writes in her letters is how I'm doing on my schoolwork. Didn't she read my last letters that I sent with Hedwig that I am already done with my homework," Harry ranted as he paced his small bedroom. The red eyes had amusement shining in them as they watched him light a cigarette while pacing across his room.

"And don't forget that I believe that I'm being watched by someone other than you," Harry said before finishing the cigarette. The eyes narrowed and looked out the window as if it was searching for that person. Then the eyes snapped back to his.

'Its getting late, you should go to sleep,' a voice said inside his head.

Harry raised his left eyebrow and said, "Oh, now you're talking to me, but instead of out loud, but in my head. Why should I listen to you?"

A chuckle sounded thought out his head and a male voice said in amusement, 'because I said so and plus, you're really tired.'

It was then that Harry realized that he was right. Without caring about the eyes watching him, he got changed into pajamas, knowing that the eyes would not leave and give him his privacy. It was now clear that he was a huge pervert.

As Harry fell asleep, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull his into an embrace, but he just fell asleep right away and could not see who the owner of those eyes were.

(Scene Break)

The next morning…

Harry was woken up to the rays of sunlight hitting his face. Looking around his bedroom, he saw that he was finally alone, but there was a package on his desk that was not there the night before.

It was from his personal stalker. He got up from his bed and walked over to the box and opened it. Inside the box was a white glowing orb with a note that said:

The Dark Lord wants this

A prophecy between you & him

-Alucard

PS-Thought you could use these

'Alucard? That's an interesting name,' Harry thought. 'It sounds nice, but weird at the same time.'

Harry listened to the prophecy and thought it was nothing new. Basically, he already knew that they would face off one day. So Harry put the orb in his trunk in a special box that only he can see and touch. Going back to the box, he pulled out blood red and black tight boxers that was his size. Harry felt all of his blood rush to his head.

'This is solid proof that this Alucard is very perverted. Its like he can't get laid no matter what he does,' Harry thought as he grabbed a pair of the black boxers and and made his way to the shower. Before going on to the rest of the day or before Mr. Pervert comes back.

(Scene Break)

Severus Snape's POV…

Severus Snape was not a very happy man at all… well; he is usually not a happy man. No, he was furious, because the Dark Lord ordered him to spy on Potter and see if he has any weakness that he could use. But so far, Snape just watched his do yard work all morning and into late afternoon.

'Good, at least his relatives are not blind to his fame,' Snape thought to himself with a smirk.

It was getting late in the evening and Snape was frowning. He had watched Potter all day and not once did he see him eat anything.

"Boy, the family is having very important guests over tonight and I don't want your freakiness to ruin anything. So don't come back till morning." With that his Uncle slammed the door in his face. Snape followed Potter to the local rundown neighborhood park. Snape stared in disbelief when Potter lit a cigarette and started to smoke.

As Potter made his way to the farthest corner in the park, he took out his wand when he noticed a shadow following him. He almost had a major heart attack when he saw red glowing eyes appear, he was about to attack, but he didn't even get half way through his curse when Potter turned to the eyes and smiled at them like he was happy to see them.

"My Uncle kicked out of the house till morning for an important guest," Potter said to the eyes.

Snape's frown deepened as he was sure that he did not hear anyone else talk besides Potter and yet there he is, answering questions that he could not hear. Looking closer at Potter, he saw that thise were specks of red in Lily's eyes. His eyes widen at the sight, who or what was talking to Potter, was speaking to his in his mind. That's dangerous as it could create a permanent link between them.

With quick thinking, Snape stunned Potter and cast a very bright light at the shadow when it lunged at Potter when he fell to the ground, but instead or destroying the shadow, thise was a very tall man in its place, wearing red clothes and a long red overcoat with red tinted glasses. But what caught his attention were the fangs. It was a VAMPIRE! With speed that Snape did not even knew that he processed, he summoned Potter and Apparate out of there and to his home at the end of Spinners' End within thirty seconds.

(Scene Break)

Alucard's POV…

When he first came across him, he was at the King's Cross Train Station waiting for his master to walk off of the train. The scent of peaches and fresh rain came his way. The scent called to him, it took him a moment to recognize that call and it was a call of his mate. Almost giddy like, Alucard stepped into the shadows knowing that Walter would care for his master, he followed the scent till he came across the source of that scent. A young teenage boy, almost fifteen years of age, who was getting into the car with one of the biggest humans that he ever did see. He reached out with his mind and touched his, so that way he would be able to find him no matter where he was.

Alucard used the shadows to follow the boy…no, his mate to a neighborhood that looked to be made out of a cookie cutter. Alucard sneered, he hated perfection like this, and it made his world boring as hell. He saw his boy go into number four. He was about to go and see which room that he lived in when Alucard sensed his master calling him, taking one last look at #4, he left.

(Scene Break)

Alucard was finally able to get away from his master as he did his job for the night and he stepped through the shadows to Privet Drive and then to #4. Alucard stuck to the shadows and traveled to the room that he sensed his mate in. It was near midnight, so he thought that he would be asleep, but he was surprised to see his up and writing on a sheet of paper. Suddenly, Alucard tilted his head to the side as he felt an odd energy coming from him. Alucard smiled as he realized that his mate was a wizard.

Studying him more carefully, Alucard noticed that he was beautiful, but even more when he is completely grown up and …well, he is going to be one very happy immortal.

When he first spotted his red eyes, he freaked out, a few times over the first week of watching him. The fear of his eyes concerned him that he had to plant the suggestion that there is no reason to fear his eyes, which was a very good thing to do. The funny part was when the wizard boy tried to get rid of him whenever he took a shower or got dressed, but after a few weeks of being a peeping Tom, he decided to ignore him, which was very good in his book. Must have something to do with the very good view that he gets.

A month of 'stalking' him between missions, Harry James Potter or wizard boy that Alucard likes to call him, began speaking to him, even though he mostly stayed silent. Wizard boy Told him what happened to him since he started Hogwarts and from what he had heard, it does not sound like a safe place for young kids, let alone his mate.

During the night, while the Wizard boy slept, he had witnessed one of his nightmares. He went inside of his mind and saw the nightmare and he was not very happy by what he had seen. When he came out of his mind, he was still in distress. He had heard that hugging a person, while they are in distress, would calm them down. So he crawled into the Wizard boy's bed and put his arms around his waist. It took a few minutes before he calmed down and even snuggled into his chest. When he got back to the mansion, Master asked who had died when she saw the grin on his face.

"Nobody, yet, Master," Alucard simply stated. It was then he decided to spill the beans. "I just got to snuggle as you humans call it, with my mate."

It took a full minute before what he had said to her really sank into her mind. "WHAT!? What do you mean by 'my mate', Alucard!?"

Alucard decided to tell her and Walter, who was cleaning and eavesdropping and Seras, who was staring at her Sire with her jaw on the ground from the shock of what she had heard, everything that he knew so far about his Wizard boy. "His name is Harry James Potter; his parents were murdered at the age of one. Lives with his Aunt and Uncle and cousin. He is fifteen years old. And he is a wizard and goes to a school that teaches how to use his magic. The school, Hogwarts, is not really safe for him or any kid for the matter of fact. According to Wizard boy, the Dark Lord, the same one who killed his parents, got himself a new body after his follower killed a fellow student in front of him and used his blood to create the body. Plus my mate has a delicious body"

Master just rolled her eyes at the last part, while the othis two just shook their heads. It was common knowledge that Alucard is a mega pervert. (In a different world, a white haired man with the kanji for 'oil' written on his forehead, sneezed, causing the women that he was peeping on in the bath house, to screech and beat the crap out of him.) I mean, come on, the guy used to have three wives for heaven's sake. Master nodded to Walter, who understood to find out everything about Harry Potter. Alucard had already left the room, to do his own thing. Hellsing got to thinking, they met a couple of magic users before, but that was about it. If Alucard was saying was true about the young wizard being his mate, then they can learn more about their world and find better ways to do things that would probably be safer.

Seras interrupted her thoughts by saying, "I already feel pity for Harry."

Hellsing raised his eyebrow and asked curiously, "Why do you feel pity for the boy?"

Seras gave his a weak smile and answered respectfully, "Because Harry has to deal with Alucard for the rest of time."

Master chuckled and replied, "True, very true. I wish him, all of the luck and hope that he can control Alucard better than I can."

(Scene Break)

Alucard began poking around until he sensed that same odd energy like Harry's; when he came across a house in one of the roughis neighborhoods that someone tried to hide from sight. Alucard felt a grin make its way on his face when he entered the house through the shadows. They would have to do better than that to keep this place hidden from him.

In the kitchen was a group of people talking or giving their reports as it was clearly a meeting. Alucard noticed that Hedwig, Harry's familiar was staring at him, so he put a finger to his lips, indicating that he wanted to remain hidden in the shadows. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and turned away to look at someone else.

"So the prophecy is still safe," One of the people finished their report that they gave an old man with horrible fashion taste. Alucard wanted to burn his eyes out and bleach his brain of that image.

But what really got his attention was the word 'prophecy'. Digging around in their minds for the information without getting noticed, he got what he wanted and left to pick up a little glowing orb. Luckily, whatever curses may be on it won't effect him as he was already dead in some sort of fashion or unless he was one of the people that was named on that prophecy.

After he went and got the prophecy and a few others things that he found interesting like an hourglass, a few books and some curse weapons, he decided that he needed to get Wizard boy something more for a man than what he has already. He wihed that he could see his face when he opens the box and find his present. There would be an interesting reaction to them.

(Scene Break)

It was almost evening when Alucard got to see his Wizard boy again. Apparently, Harry was kicked out of his house by his Uncle who was going to have a very important guest over for supper. It was almost dark out and Harry and Alucard were both in the rundown and broken park and they were talking about whatever. Alucard was using this time to get to know his mate a little bit better.

Suddenly, there was a red beam of light that hit Harry, knocking him out. He lunged forward, so he could catch him before he hits the ground, but a powerful source of light stunned him and Harry was summoned by a greasy haired man and they disappeared with a loud crack.

Alucard cursed up a storm at letting his mate be kidnapped and also for not paying any attention to his surroundings. Alucard let the shadows take him to Wizard boy's room, so he can retrieve his things before the kidnapper does.

After collecting his things, he looked over at the snowy white owl and said, "Well, come on. Sooner that we leave, the sooner that I can track Wizard boy down and bring him back."

Hedwig studied Alucard for a moment before flying down and landing on his shoulder. Hedwig knew that she could trust this man as she can sense that this was his Master's soul mate.

"Good girl," Alucard said. He knew how much Hedwig meant to his mate and he swore that he will get his mate back one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
He Followed Me Home

Chapter 2

A/N: I did not write this story it was writen by TheBlackSeaReaper, i only got their permition to rewrite this story with Harry being a boy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Alucard speaking in her mind'

(Scene Break)

Last time…

Suddenly, there was a red beam of light that hit Harry, knocking him out. He lunged forward, so he could catch him before he hits the ground, but a powerful source of light stunned him and Harry was summoned by a greasy haired man and they disappeared with a loud crack.

Alucard cursed up a storm at letting his mate be kidnapped and also for not paying any attention to his surroundings. Alucard let the shadows take him to Wizard boy's room, so he can retrieve his things before the kidnapper does.

After collecting his things, he looked over at the snowy white owl and said, "Well, come on. Sooner that we leave, the sooner that I can track Wizard boy down and bring him back."

Hedwig studied Alucard for a moment before flying down and landing on his shoulder. Hedwig knew that she could trust this man as she can sense that this was her Master's soul mate.

"Good girl," Alucard said. He knew how much Hedwig meant to his mate and he swore that he will get his mate back one way or another.

(Scene Break)

Present Time…

Harry Potter slowly woke up with a pounding headache and sore muscles. He could tell that he was laying down on something soft and comfortable, but if he had to guess where he was, he would have to say that he is in a bed somewhere. This was very confusing for him, since the last thing that he remembers, is that he was in the local park, talking to Alucard, then the next thing that he saw was a flash of red light out of the corner of his eye, and then darkness.

Someone had stunned her and now is holding him captive. Hopefully, that was not the case and Alucard had rescued him and now is keeping him safe.

Suddenly, Harry felt a slight pull on his mind, but somehow he could feel that something was trying to block that connection, but that block was slowly breaking apart from what he could feel. Harry somehow knew that it was Alucard on the other end of that connection, so that must mean that someone else has him. This is not good.

"I know that you are awake, so stop pretending," A pissed off voice interrupted his thoughts.

Eyes opened wide in shock as Harry shot up in the bed that he was laying in as he stared at the last person that he ever wanted to be around. HJe stuttered out in shock, "P-Professor Snape!?"

"You stupid boy! Do you have any idea what you were doing!?" Snape began to rant furiously. "Of all the stupid things to do, you had to keep a vampire company!"

'How dare he stick his oversized nose into my business,' Harry thought angrily to himself.

Harry then snapped in anger, "What I do and who I keep company with, is none of your business, Professor!"

"It is too my business, since I promised your mother that I would keep you safe!" Professor Snape snapped back without thinking about what he was saying, until it was too late to take back what he had just revealed.

Harry was frozen in shock at what he had just heard come from Professor Snape's mouth. The Professor Severus Snape, the Potion Master of Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin, Hater of everything of Gryffindor, knew his mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, a Gryffindor. Maybe he could probably tell him more about his mother.

"You knew my mother?" Harry asked while he tried to keep the hope out of his voice. He did not want to get his hopes up, in case he said no.

Snape shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he answered carefully, "Yes, I knew Lily. We grew up together."

"Then you can tell some stories of my Mom before she went to Hogwarts," Harry said as he silently plead with Professor Snape to say yes. Harry was told a lot about his father, James Potter, during his childhood before he got the Hogwarts letter and while he went to Hogwarts for those seven years. But Harry only knew a couple of stories about his mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, and here is someone who can truly tell him stories of his mother and what she was like.

"Later as for now, I have to take you to a place where you will be safer," Snape told him while his expression softened as he saw a child who wanted to know more about his mother. "But before we go, you will need to take a shower and eat some food."

Harry was about to say something, but his stomach decided to make itself known to the world causing Harry to blush in embarrassment. This in turn, caused Professor Snape to chuckle as Harry acted just like his mother when the same thing happened to her. When Harry heard Professor Snape chuckling, he could not help but stare at him in shock and also the thought of the world is coming to an end, entered his mind.

By the time that Harry's brain was up and running, Professor Snape had already left the room and went somewhere else. Harry let out a sigh and wondered what was going to happen now. As Harry walked into the bathroom that was, thankfully, attached to the bedroom, when out of nowhere, two gloved hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the darkness. But before Harry blacked out, he swore that he heard Professor Snape's panic voice shouting out his name.

(Scene Break)

A couple of minutes earlier…

Professor Snape closed the door to the guest bedroom where Harry was staying in for the moment. He sure got a good laugh when he saw the expression on Harry's face when he heard him chuckling. Despite what his students and some teachers may think, he is very capable of laughing and smiling. This caused him to wonder what would happen if he was to laugh during lunch at Hogwarts when the Great Hall was filled with everyone. Would there be heart attacks, fainting, or people screaming that the world was coming to an end. Maybe he should do that, just to see their reactions.

When Severus entered the kitchen to make something for Harry to eat, he froze in fear when he felt a certain ward shatter, the same ward that kept vampires out of his home.

"Harry!" Severus shouted out in fear as he raced back upstairs with his wand in hand and when he entered the bedroom, he found that he was too late to save him. Not knowing what to do as his mind was clouded with fear, Severus raced to the nearest fireplace and headed straight to the Headmaster's office for help. What Severus did not know that the only danger that Harry was in, was being jumped by his perverted mate.

(Scene Break)

At the Hellsing Mansion…

Alucard entered his bedroom located in the dungeons of the Hellsing Mansion with his mate in his arms. He was finally happy to have his mate where he could keep an eye on him and keep him safe from any harm. Despite the fact that Wizard boy was somewhat safe with that man called Snape, since his ward gave him a challenge to break. But he preferred to keep Wizard boy safe himself.

Alucard carefully laid Harry down in his bed that was covered with soft red silk sheets and fluffy pillows. And also, in his room was Harry's things that he had placed them, making the bedroom his as well. He will make sure that his Wizard boy will not be going anywhere, if he had anything to say about it.

Suddenly, a noise broke through the silence, and it came from Harry's stomach. Apparently, he need to eat something when he wakes up. Traveling through the shadows, Alucard appeared in the kitchen at the same time as Walter was fixing some lunch for Integra and the rest of the staff that worked for Hellsing. Ignoring Walter's questioning gaze, Alucard grabbed a bowl of freshly cut fruit, a fork, and a drink, before disappearing into the shadows again.

Walter stopped what he was doing and went straight for the office that his Master was located in. Walter had a feeling that Alucard decided to kidnap his mate, Harry Potter and now, he is probably hiding him in his room. Walter shook his head in pity, that poor, poor boy will have to put up with someone like Alucard for the rest of time.

(Scene Break)

When Alucard got back to his bedroom, Harry was just waking up. Setting the food on the nearby table and waited for Wizard boy to wake up.

Harry finally woke up to see that he was not in Professor Snape's home, but in a very different room. Harry got a feeling that he was somehow in the dungeons due to the stone walls and the fact that there are no windows. Sitting up, Harry noticed that he was surrounded by red silk sheets. Suddenly, Harry sensed a presence very close to him. Turning his head to the side, he saw a tall thin man wearing charcoal black suit, a pair of leather riding boots, and a red cravat. Hanging off of the chair behind the man was a long red duster and a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and on the table next to the food was a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses that were similar in design to old-fashioned Wilson welding glasses, but instead of being black, they were a dark red color, like the ones that Harry saw in an antique store in London. Even though, he was thin and tall, he still had muscles, his skin was almost white, and his hair was long and so black that it seems that it absorbs light, but it was his eyes that told him who he was.

"Alucard?" Harry asked, hoping that he was right.

His wide smile revealed a mouth full of fangs as he answered, "You got it in one guess. Smarter than most that I have to deal with."

If he had to admit, Alucard is way better looking than any guy that he had seen before and he would bet his Firebolt that he had just read his mind, since his smile had widened and became smug like.

Suddenly, Harry finally noticed how hungry he was, since he had not eaten anything for a little over a day, but not even a second later, a fork and a good sized bowl of fruit found their way into his hands.

"Thank you, Alucard," Harry thanked the vampire.

"My pleasure, little one," Alucard said with a very pleased tone.

While Harry ate his fruit, he was hyperaware of Alucard's movements. Alucard sat behind him and began playing with his hair, while running his hands down his back, making him shiver in pleasure.

Just as Harry ate the last piece of fruit, there was a hard knock on the door and growling came from Alucard, who was pissed, since his alone time with his mate got interupted. He moved him to the side in case he needed to protect his mate and without his permission, three people entered the room, two women and one man.

Harry watched them enter the room and immediately, he could tell who the leader was. The woman in the front wore a brown suit, a white oxford shirt, and a golden cravat clasped with a silver cross attached to it, and her hair was long light brown in color. She also wore a pair of circular glasses. The woman had a presence that demanded respect.

Behind her was another younger woman. She wore some sort of police uniform and had short blond hair that is tied into two ponytails. Like Alucard, the young woman has red eyes.

And next to the woman was a older man. He wore a white dress shirt, grey tie, black vest, and grey trousers and his black hair was tied into a ponytail and he wore a monocle.

The first woman looked Harry up and down, before saying, "So this is your mate, Alucard."


End file.
